¿Un nuevo sentimiento?
by clammierbus
Summary: ¿Algunas vez te haz preguntado sí una persona muy especial para tí terminaría siendo algo más que una amistad? Todo había empezado en una noche... desde aquí fue cuando todo empezó a cambiar. [RuiusOMG y Mangel]
1. Chapter 1

La verdad... esto me llego de repente a la cabeza. No me siento muy bien escribiendo de ellos pero HAHA ya lo hice así que, necesitaba publicarlo.

Admiro a estas dos personas y a su amistad masculina, por eso y con más ganas escribí esto.

La verdad no tengo idea si siguen viviendo juntos o sí tienen una televisión en la sala pero si no es así, le agregue esos detalles. :D

Solo espero que alguien lo lea o si no llorare en un rincón a solas! :(

Pokemón no me pertenece, ni Raspberry... y claro, menos el Rubius y Mangel xD

ENNNN FIN! Los dejo leer... Por cierto, también lo publique en otra pagina, solo que no se bien como funciona o cómo hacer que demás personas lo lean. Así que si quieren, entren a mi perfil de Fanfiction, ahí dejare el link de la pagina :D

* * *

><p>¿Un nuevo sentimiento?<p>

-Y esas son las noticias del día- Bostezo y camino con pereza, aproximándose al salón; donde ya Mangel se encontraba pensando en sí resignarse a hacerse de comer algo o simplemente salir e ir por algo para desayunar. El de ojos color verde se sentó en uno de los sillones, recargándose en el respaldo del asiento y quedando cómodamente.-Nos han informado que esta noche, aproximadamente a las 11:30 pm, ocurrirá un apagón en todo Madrid- Rubius, observo la televisión sin prestarle mucha atención- Pero no hay de qué preocuparse, simplemente pasará una hora y la luz regresará.

-Mangel, ¿por qué estás viendo esto? ¡Cámbiale!- Hablo por fin

-Simplemente le prendí y ya etaba' ahí, ademah tu estah máh cerca, ¡tú cámbiale!-Volteo a ver a su mejor amigo mientras decía esto. No lo había dicho con un tono enfadado, sí no, solamente… con una voz más fuerte de lo normal.

El de ojos verdes volteo a verlo y simplemente suspiro, tomo el control de la televisión y empezó a cambiar de canal para atinarle a uno que estuviera bueno. Y llegando a un canal en el que salía pokemón, le detuvo

-¡Llegaré a ser el mejor, el mejor que habrá jamás, mi causa es ser entrenador, Tras mi gran prueba real!- Canto concorde iba la canción. Llego al momento exacto en el que iniciaba el opening de la primera temporada de pokemón. Ni idea del por qué estaba saliendo en televisión. Rubius giro rápidamente su mirada a Mangel, y este corrió al lado de su amigo y se sentó en el sillón con él.

-Viajare a cualquie' lugar, llegaré a cualquier rincón, ¡Al fin podre dehentrañar, el poder que hay en pokemón!- Volvieron a girar sus miradas y mostraron una gran sonrisa

-¡ES POKEMON!- Cantaron al mismo tiempo- ¡Hazte con todos! ¡Es mi destino, es mi misión! ¡ES POKEMON!

-¡TU ERES MI AMIGOS FIEL!- Canto el Rubius mientras seleccionaba a Mangel con un ritmo en la cabeza- ¡Nos debemos defender!

-¡ES POKEMON!

-¡Hazte con todos!

-¡Si!

-¡Seremos mejor al fin!- Cantaron los dos- ¡Te enseño yo y tú a mí! ¡POKEMON!- Y empezaron a reír a carcajadas mientras la canción seguía. Cada uno paso una mano a los hombros de su amigo e imitaron un pequeño movimiento de izquierda a derecha. Al terminar la canción siguieron riendo con ganas. Ya sentían como brotaban lágrimas de sus ojos por tanta risa

-¡Joder! ¡Hacía mucho que no disfrutaba cantar una canción de pokemón!- Hablo el Rubius cuando por fin pudo calmar un poco su risa.

-¡Diho lo mismo!- Ambos terminaron de reír, y se entretuvieron viendo aquel episodio de pokemón que estaba saliendo. Se sentían como cuando niños. Cada uno viendo ese programa mientras deseaban tener un pikachu, o una gorra de Ash.

:D

Al finalizar el episodio, sintieron como sus estómagos hablaban por comida. Al igual Raspberry se había acercado a ellos para ver si le daban algo de comer. Así que, sin poder ver el siguiente capítulo que pondrían, se levantaron del sillón y se dirigieron a la cocina.

-¿Y si vamos a comer afuera?- Propuso el de ojos verdes, mientras le daba comida a Raspberry. Claro, comida de gatos.

Mangel solo asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos, se vistieron y salieron para ir a almorzar algo ya que, ninguno de los dos tenía pensado cocinar.

…

Pasaron las horas, y el día estaba llegando a su fin. Ambos se encontraban grabando un gamplay, en línea, juntos; incluyendo a Cheeto. Bromeaban haciendo varias idioteces, hasta que pasaron las horas y decidieron terminar la partida, para poder editar el vídeo y publicarlo más tarde en Youtube.

Eso era básicamente lo que hacían normalmente. Pasarla con amigos, bromear, grabar, jugar… digamos que su vida no era aburrida, o al menos, para ellos no lo era.

Dieron las 11:00 pasadas y ninguno había salido de sus habitaciones, cada uno haciendo lo suyo. Rubius estaba dando una aventurada por twitter, después de haber jugado un videojuego de terror que le había recomendado un suscriptor, para ver que había de nuevo y publicar algunas cosas. Pero nunca se había percatado de que realmente ocurriría lo que habían dicho en el noticiero en la mañana.

De repente, ocurrió un apagón. El de ojos color verde se echó para atrás porque no se esperaba que ocurriese eso. Así que se sobresaltó y cayó de espaldas junto con la silla escuchándose un gran estruendo ya que, a la vez, había caído encima de otras cosas haciendo que estas también cayeran. Se quejó un momento por el dolor que había provocado el impacto, pero luego lo que vio fue oscuridad total. No le gustaba los lugares oscuros, así que no lo agradaba nada estar en esta situación

-Ma-Ma-¡Mangel!- Le grito a su amigo.

-¡Se fue la luz!

-¡SI, YA ME DI CUENTA!- se levantó y al abrir la habitación, noto como el pasillo había sido inundado por oscuridad. Dio un quejido de terror, y entro rápido a la habitación del castaño. Cerro la puerta y corrió hacía su amigo a la velocidad de la luz y lo abrazo, como sí él fuera el que lo salvara de su miedo. A Mangel no le dio ni oportunidad de levantarse o siquiera hacer cualquier movimiento, ya que había llegado como un ninja o como Raspberry cuando llegaba de quien sabe dónde.

-Vale, Rubiuh, basta- trato de separarlo, pero en tato más lo intentaba, su amigo se aferraba más. Hizo esto varias veces hasta que se hartó- ¡Ya, esta bieh! ¡Rubiuh, sultame!- Por fin pudo zafarse de el de ojos verdes. Este trato de controlarse y dio un suspiro rápido. Y le llego a la mente su pequeña mascotita llena de pelos

-¡Raspberry!- grito y dirigió su mirada a su amigo- ¡Ve por ella!

-¿Qué?- dijo incrédulo

-¡Esta afuera sola, y no se sabe que hay en la sala!

-Tranquilihate, solo se fue la luh. Más al rato vuelve- Rubius ignoro completamente lo que dijo y volvió a protestar con lo mismo

-¡Mangel, ve por la gata!

-¡Joder!- se levantó de la silla- Si voh por la gata, ¿Te vah a tranquilizar de una maldita vez?- El ojiverde solo asintió con la cabeza mientras mencionaba un ''Sí''. El castaño tomo su celular que estaba localizado en el escritorio y encendió el flash de la cámara para poder ver maso menos todo el lugar ya que estaba oscuro.

Abrió la puerta rápidamente y salió de su habitación.

-¡Espera, no me dejes aquí!- Hablo el Rubius

-Entonces, ¡¿Cuál es el punto de que yo vaya?!

-De que no me dejes ir solo- Se aproximó hacía él, y se posiciono detrás. El pobre parecía aterrado. Mangel solo suspiro y camino por el pasillo que se encontraba totalmente oscuro. Trato de llamar a la gata para que se acercara a ellos, pero la muy ingrata ni caso les hacía.

-¡APARECE DE UNA VEZ!-grito ya algo harto. Y en cuanto dijo esas palabras, se observó una pequeña sombra corriendo a toda velocidad, en el lugar donde el castaño aluzaba con su celular.

-¡JODER!- grito el Rubius y corrió a toda velocidad hacía la sala, tirándose en el sillón. La sombra volvió a aparecer, pero esta paso cerca del de ojos verdes, haciendo que este temblara e hiciera un quejido de terror.

-Rubiuh, calmate; deheguro solo es Rahperry- dijo Mangel, pero en cuanto sintió como algo se arrastraba entre sus piernas y giro la cámara hacía esa cosa, su mente le jugo una broma muy pesada y lo que observo fue un demonio negro, con colmillos, que trataba de comerse sus zapatos. Este también grito como nena y corrió hacía su amigo y lo abrazo cobardemente.- ¡MALDITA SEA! ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?- Podrían jurar que estuvieran a punto de llorar. Aquella sombra seguía moviéndose por la sala tratando de captar la atención de sus dueños.

-Joder, joder, joder, joder…- El de ojos verdes ya había entrado en pánico. Odiaba la oscuridad.

-Maldición, Rubiuh; ¡no te desmayeh y me dejeh combatiendo con eso solo!

-Mangel, aunque no lo diga todos los días; tengo que decirte que te amo de la manera menos homosexual que exista- El otro estuvo realmente conmovido

-Igual yo, querido hermano- Pareciera como si estuvieran declarándose todo antes de que murieran. Él ''demonio'' (que lo hizo llamar así el castaño) se subió a al sillón, haciendo que ambos amigos se aproximaran al otro extremo del sillón. Hasta que por fin pudieron recobrar la conciencia. Se escuchó un maullido y ambos despertaron de su fantasía de demonios. El Castaño apunto con el flash a aquella sombra y descubrieron que la cosa que los estaba aterrando era nada más ni nada menos que Raspberry. Tanto Mangel como el Rubius se les escapo un suspiro de alivio

-¡Jodida gata!- grito el ojiverde. El otro solo giro el flash apuntándolo a su amigo

-Jaja es realmente vergonzoso que te me hayas declarado cuando no hemos muerto

-¡NO ME DECLARE! ¿No me escuchaste? Dije que te quiero de la manera menos homosexual que exista

-No, tu dijiste que me amas- Sentía que la risa le saldría en cualquier momento. No podía resistirla más así que se soltó a carcajadas

-¡Cállate! ¡De todos modos también lo dijiste!- Al terminar su frase no puso evitar ver a su amigo con enfado; pero luego, igual, termino riendo. Estuvo a carcajadas, hasta que sintió una punzada en su cabeza y no pudo evitar tocar con su mano el lugar de donde provenía ese dolor agudo. Emitió un quejido de dolor y luego miro su mano, y observo que tenía sangre. Mangel detuvo su risa y luego se fijó en lo que acaba de hacer su amigo.

-¿Qué demonioh?-Tomo de los hombros al Rubius y lo giro para observar con exactitud qué es lo que tenía en la cabeza, pero primero escarbo entre su cabello y ahí estaba la proveniente del dolor del ojiverde- ¡Maldición! ¿Pueh que hiciste?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué cojones tengo?

-Tieneh una gran cortada en tu nuca y sangre- trato de tocarlo pero mejor se detuvo

-¡Ah!- menciono- Es que, en cuanto se fue la luz, me caí encima de muchas cosas y una de ellas me golpeo en la cabeza…-sentía como el dolor lo abundaba más

-Maldita sea, teh máh cuidao'- le dio un golpecito en el hombro.- ¡Imbécil! Ahora tenemos que ir al hospital-Su amigo lo miro abriendo mucho los ojos y negando con la cabeza. '' ¿Hospital? Pff… después de horas jugando a hospital mental, ni en años''-¿Por qué cojoneh no quiereh ir?-Dijo enfadado y algo preocupado por Rubius. Esperaba que no estuviera delirando.

-Es que después de haber jugado hospital mental, no creo volver a ir a una hospital durante dos meses-dijo casi susurrando- ¡Además afuera esta oscuro y ni un alma está presente!

-¡Por Dioh! Rubiuh, no seah dramático; ¡es como cualquier otra noche!

-¡No! Ya me conoces, soy lo suficientemente miedoso como para ir a cualquier lugar como sí nada-Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se hacía bolita en un rincón del sillón. Mangel solamente escapo un suspiro y se recargo en el respaldo del sillón, al igual que estiraba las piernas. Ya no tenía miedo después de haber tenido esa escenita de nena asustadas por culpa de la gata.

-Vale, por lo menoh, ven- Se levantó y el ojiverde, al instante, también. Ni loco se iba a quedar ahí solo.

Se dirigieron a la habitación del castaño y este se puso al lado de un mueble pequeño, la cual tenía cajones. Abrió uno de ellos y tomo una pequeña cajita blanca. De ahí saco algunas cosas

-Ven- se sentó en su cama y le indico a su amigo que fuera con él y se sentará a su lado. El ojiverde se dirigió a su amigo e hizo lo que le pidió que hiciera. Mangel tomo un poco de alcohol y lo puso en un algodón. Y luego, después de volver a tomar su celular y prenderle el flash, estuvo a punto de deslizar el algodón por la cortada Rubius pero, dentro de tanto cabello, no podía localizar con exactitud donde estaba.

-¿Qué haces?

-Pueh, trato de limpiar tu herida pero no se ve na' por tanto cabello que tieneh- trato de escarbar de nuevo entre tanto cabello y ahí fue cuando se manchó con sangre de su amigo-¡Qué asco!-El otro chasqueo la lengua

-Déjalo así, se curará solo-dijo mientras se volvía a girar.

-Se te va a infectar y te vas a anda' quejando porque te va a doleh peoh- Rubius lo miro. '' ¿Por qué debo ser tan estúpido para que me pase esto?''

-Corta mi cabello

-¿Qué?- no creía que su amigo dijera eso-¿Quiereh que corte tu maravillosa melena?

-¡No! ¡No quiero que me dejes calvo!- gritó- solo el pedazo donde está la herida- Su amigo arco una ceja

-¿Seguro?

-Sí- dijo decidido. Mangel lo miro por un segundo y luego busco unas tijeras entre los cajones. Al encontrarlas y mostrárselas al ojiverde, este no pudo evitar tragar saliva. Se giró y dejo a su amigo cortar su cabello.-no me abras más la cabeza de lo que está. -El otro solo asintió con la cabeza. Le dio el celular a su amigo para que pudiera aluzar su cabeza mientras le cortaba el cabello.

No duro mucho, y por fin estaba al descubierto la herida

-Joder- ''eso'' realmente se veía doloroso- ¿te duele mucho?

-Si

-¡Te dije que debimoh ir a un hospital!

-No, no iré- volvió a renegar con lo mismo. Mangel no dijo nada más y prosiguió con lo que hacía antes. Tomo un nuevo algodón y lo lleno un poco de alcohol y ahora sí, lo deslizo por la herida. El otro dio un quejido de dolor. Ardía.

Después de limpiar la herida, tomo un largo pedazo de venda, y lo hizo más pequeño doblándolo; logrando hacer un pequeño cuadrito. Lo puso encima de ''eso'' y para que no se cayera lo pego con cinta. Esto simplemente era por mientras dejara de sangrar.

-Vale, ya ehta- dijo mientras volvía a poner todo en su lugar. Rubius se volvió a girar hacía su amigo y escapo un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias-Menciono casi en un susurro

-Solo a la próxima trata de no caerte- Le brindo una sonrisa a su amigo y aunque no hubiera nada de luz, sabía estaba sonriendo. También formo una sonrisa en sus labios. ''Demonios, ¿qué haría sin este ingrato?''

Aquel ambiente fue destruido por una llamada que hacían sus estómagos. Ambos tenían hambre… MUCHA.

-¡Bueno!-dijo Mangel con un tono de voz más de lo normal mientras se levantaba- iré a veh que me encuentro en la cocina- y tras decir estas palabras, se dirigió a la puerta para ir a la cocina. Y claro, Rubius, como todo el rato desde que se fue la luz, lo siguió.

Para el ojiverde, el camino de la habitación de su amigo a la cocina, se sintió más tranquilo. Ya no tenía tanto miedo como en unos inicios del apagón. Pero eso no era excusa para no dejar de seguir al castaño.

Mangel no se había despegado de su celular como no lo había hecho del Rubius, así que aluzo con el flash los lugares en donde había comida. No tenía muchas ganas de hacerse uno a trabajo duro, ni con salpicaduras de aceite para que quemara la piel. Al final decidió por solo comer un cereal con leche. Sencillo, practico y algo que sabe hacer bien.

Saco el cereal de una estantería y la leche del refrigerador. Tomo un plato y junto ambos elementos… Y listo, su cena estaba lista.

-¿Para mí? Muchas gracias- menciono el otro con aura victoriosa

-No te hagah ilusioneh, ehto eh mío

-¿Me haces uno también a mí?- Mangel lo miro incrédulo. Rubius observo su cara gracias a la luz de la luna, y soltó una risita- ¡Vamos! Estoy inválido

-Solo tieneh abierta la cabeza- dijo mientras tomaba una cuchara y la dejaba reposar en el plato donde se encontraba su cereal. El ojiverde marco el entrecejo y bufo.

-¡Hay como me duele!- dijo falsamente mientras daba un paso- ¡Ahh, me duele!- Volvió a decir dando otro paso. El castaño rio ante lo ridículamente mal que actuaba su amigo

-Que nena ereh- ''Jajaja ¿qué demonioh le pasa?''- Deja de llorar, te lo hago pueh- Rubius celebro la victoria de su batalla, dando brinquitos. Aunque se detuvo al volver a sentir el dolor proveniente de su herida.- ¿Aún te duele?

-Sí, pero ya se pasara- dijo mientras se acomodaba en la mesa para observar a su amigo prepárarle su cena. Y luego recordó lo de las noticias- ¿Qué no se suponía que la luz regresaría en un rato?

-No lo sé…- también recordó lo que habían dicho en la mañana. Le entrego ya el plato listo a su amigo- nunca he confiao' en lo que dicen los noticieroh- dijo con sencillez mientras volvía a su cereal.

Ambos terminaron su cena en silencio. Cuando su plato quedo vacío, Mangel dio un largo bostezo. Tomo su celular y observo la hora… 1:30 a. m. Ya tenía sueño y no tenía costumbre dormirse a esta hora, si no más tarde.

-Ya me iré a dohmir- dijo el castaño mientras se levantaba de la silla.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya es tarde?

-Es la 1:30- se dirigió a su habitación. Rubius lo siguió

-Pero a esta hora aún no duermes

-No hay luh así que básicamente no puedo hacer na'. Ademáh me da sueño si no hago na'-Entro en su habitación y saco de debajo de su almohada, su pijama… o más bien unas prendas que se pone para dormir. Estuvo a punto de quitarse su camiseta, pero sintió una mirada a sus espaldas. Y ahí vio a su amigo.- ¿Qué estáh haciendo?

-Es que… no me quiero quedar solo-dijo pareciendo un niño pequeño. Mangel no pudo evitar soltar la carcajada.

-¿Y quiereh dormir conmigo?- En realidad no lo había dicho enserio, si no, solo en modo de broma. Pero al ver como su amigo asentía con la cabeza mientras mencionaba un ''si'', su sonrisa desapareció. –Eh… no lo decía enserio- el momento de estaba volviendo incomodo

-Oh – solo pudo decir. Se sentía ridículo. El silencio inundo en ese instante y ninguno dijo nada, pero no resistían ese tipo de ambiente.

-Pero, si quiereh, quédate- Mangel hablo después de haber estado sin habla durante un rato. Rubius abrió los ojos sorprendido

-¿Qué?

-Puedeh quedate', no me molehta- y al decir esas palabras, se quitó la camiseta y se puso la otra.-Pero, por lo menos déjame cambiarme- Giro su mirada hacía su amigo y le sonrió. Este también y salió de ese lugar para dirigirse a toda velocidad a su cuarto, ponerse su pijama y regresar corriendo a la habitación del castaño.

Observo como Mangel ya estaba a punto de acostarse, cuando lo vio parado en la entrada.

-Ven, cariño- dijo en modo de broma. El ojiverde se aproximó hacía la cama y luego se acostó al lado de su amigo.

El castaño había quedado en posición dándole la espalda a Rubius.

-Hasta ahorita- menciono Mangel

-Hasta ahorita- contesto con lo mismo el otro.

Pasó un buen rato y ya se empezaban a escuchar unos cuantos ronquidos del castaño. El ojiverde aún no había podido dormir. Cerraba los ojos, pero su cabeza lo llenaba de imágenes terroríficas de ese tonto juego que había jugado hacía unas horas y no lo dejaban en paz. No se sentía seguro.

-¿Mangel?- Llamo a su amigo. Ni el mismo sabía la razón del por qué lo había hecho. Simplemente se le había escapado esa palabra por sus labios. Como era de esperarse, no recibió ninguna contestación; pero lo que si recibió, y algo que no se esperaba que sucediera, era que Mangel se girara y lo abrazara como si de un osito de peluche se tratase.

Rubius abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido. Estaba demasiado cerca de su amigo. No es como si no hubiera hecho eso ya con él, solo que, ahora era diferente; pero no sabía cómo describirlo.

Empezó a sentir los parpados pesados, así que los cerró y se quedó dormido.

…

''Se encontraba en un gran edificio. Ni idea de cómo había llegado ahí. Camino para poder llegar a la orilla y poder observar hacía abajo. Ese edificio estaba demasiado alto y en solo observar a los carros desde lejos, le daba escalofríos. Y sin dar un paso más, algo lo empujo… no sabría decir que fue, simplemente lo empujaron y empezó a caer rápidamente. Y estando apunto de tocar el suelo…''

Sintió aquel gran estruendo. Dio un quejido y no lograba ubicarse. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Se levantó y fue cuando observo su habitación… Ha sí, se encontraba dormido teniendo un sueño muy extraño y suponía que había caído al suelo. Se levantó aún con sueño. Maldita sea, ¡ni los pájaros se habían levantado!

Observo hacía su cama y ahí estaba su amigo. No recordaba que él se había quedado a dormir en su habitación. Lo miro por un momento y estaba ocupando prácticamente toda la cama. –Hijo eh puta- dijo adormilado.

Lo empujo un poco para poder acomodarse de nuevo en la cama y así volver a dormir, pero antes, volvió a observar al ojiverde. Parecía demasiado tranquilo. Río en lo bajo. Hasta las personas más locas y miedosas tienen su lado relajado y tranquilo.

…

Empezó a ver una luz dentro de lo más oscuro y ahí fue cuando recobro la conciencia y se dio cuenta de que estaba dormido. Abrió los ojos lentamente y observo el rostro de su amigo observándolo fijamente. Pero no solo era eso. También sentía sus manos rodeando su cuerpo, abrazándolo. Pero ninguno se movía. No sabía con exactitud sí era porque tenían bastante flojera o porque estaban en una posición que les era cómoda a ambos.

Se miraron unos instantes más hasta que observo a Mangel separar los labios

-Ni una palabra a nadie- Se escuchaba adormilado, como sí apenas se hubiera levantado

-Ni una- afirmo el ojiverde.- ¿No me vas a soltar?

-Claro que no, estáh realmente cómodo- dijo el castaño mientras subía su pierna y la acomodaba sobre la cadera de su amigo.- ¡Veh! ¡Posición perfecta!- no podía decir que estaba incomodo, porque realmente estaba muy cómodo.

-¿Qué hora es?- Pregunto Rubius

-No lo sé, como las 9:00; pero a quiéh le importa, eh domingo; ¡vuelve a dormir!-dijo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos

-Jaja gilipollas- observo como su amigo formaba una sonrisa en sus labios y volvió a cerrar los ojos.


	2. Chapter 2

Segundo capitulo!

Empece a vomitar arcoirirs cuando lo releía

Google no me pertenece y otra cosa que no me acuerdo cual era! :P

Nota:

Cuando este escrito así: _''Palabras palabras'' es un Fic que lee ''cierta persona'', ya lo entenderán :D_

* * *

><p>¿Un nuevo sentimiento?<p>

Se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, frente a su computadora. Ya habían pasado algunos días desde lo de su acto ''romántico'' con Mangel mientras dormían. Pero todo eso, se había dejado atrás, como sí hubiera sido algo realmente normal.

Rubius se encontraba viendo algunos vídeos que había hecho con sus amigos, solamente para pasar el tiempo y reírse un rato. Y ahí se encontró con ese. El dibujo de él y Mangel de una manera tan gay, le hizo reír. No podía creer que hubiera personas que los considerarán como pareja, pero la verdad era que no le molestaba. Solo que no podía ver al castaño de esa manera.

Sin otra cosa que hacer, puso el vídeo y se concentró atentamente, otra vez, a lo que decía aquel fic. Volvió a reír como loco y hacer quejidos de asco por no querer imaginarse hacer eso con su mejor amigo. HAHA sería totalmente imposible. Y ahí fue cuando dijo, '' ¿Y sí busco otro?''. No podía evitar tener esa curiosidad de que más escribían ''las criaturitas del señor'' así que puso en google ''Mangel y Rubius''. Las carcajadas volvieron a escucharse. ¡Dios! Había muchos resultados de… ¡de lo que sea! Imágenes, vídeos, historias de gran variedad…

Entro en el primer link que vio y empezó a leer esa historia. Y en cierto modo, no era tan mala… más bien, la historia no era mala; era buena y cada cosa que leía le daba más curiosidad. No podía evitar en ningún momento seguir con la historia, hasta que escucho la puerta de su habitación abrirse. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado encerrado en su cuarto? Ni se había percatado del exterior de solo estar leyendo aquel Fic.

-Oye ¿y si grabamoh un game…- Rubius se paró al instante de su asiento, tapando la pantalla de la computadora con su cuerpo-…play?- arco una ceja en solo haber observado lo que había hecho su amigo- ¿Estah viendo porno?

-¿¡Qué!? Claro que no, ¡yo no soy tan asqueroso como tú!-reclamó

-¡Yo no veo porno!- marco el entrecejo, pero siguió preguntándose qué era lo que hacía su amigo, aunque ya no quiso decir nada más al respecto y volvió a preguntar lo de antes- ¿Grabamoh algo? ¿O salimoh? Lo que sea- Al ojiverde, le llego a la cabeza lo que decía ese Fic.

''_-¿Qui-quiereh salih conmigo?- Pregunto Mangel algo nervioso. ¿Cómo debía contestar? Era su amigo, pero no sabía realmente sí sentía algo más fuerte por él._

_Rubius solo asintió con la cabeza, sin mirarlo a la cara. ''_

-¡Oye!- El castaño lo despertó de sus pensamientos chasqueando los dedos- ¿Qué te suhede?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Pareceh distraído- dijo ladeando la cabeza

-No es nada, solo quiero salir un momento- Dijo- Salgamos afuera un rato- Mostro una sonrisa, la cual su amigo correspondió.

Se dirigieron a la entrada y al abrir la puerta, sintieron como un aire frio les golpeaba el rostro.

-¡JODER! Hace frío- grito el ojiverde. Mangel al instante cerró la puerta

-¡Ahh! Maldihión- Se dirigió a su habitación, fue por una chamarra y cuando ya la tenía en sus mano se la puso-Tu también ponte una- Rubius le obedeció. Ni loco iba a salir con solo un suéter puesto.

Ya ambos con chamarra, salieron de su departamento y fueron a dar una vuelta por ahí. Tal vez irían a comer algo o a visitar a un amigo, pero no se quedarían mucho tiempo fuera en el frío.

…

_¿Por qué con solo dos palabras, una persona podía llegar a ponerse nerviosa? ¿Cuánto significado tenía? Eran solamente dos palabras._

_No creía eso posible. _

_-¿Qué?-Pregunto el ojiverde. ¿Realmente había escuchado bien?_

_-Yo…''_

-Agh…- Se despertó sin saber el momento en el que había terminado dormido. Los rayos de sol estaban quemándole la cara. Volteo hacía diferentes lados para observar donde estaba, y ahí es cuando recordó. Habían ido a casa de Cheeto después de haber estado un rato caminando, haciendo idioteces en frente de toda la gente; pero el frío les gano y fueron con su amigo a hacer más estupideces.

Se encontraba en el sillón acostado, pero terminó sentándose después de haberse percatado de donde estaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí? ¿Y qué clase de sueño había sido ese? ¡Dios! Ese Fic que había estado leyendo le había hecho ''traumas psicológicos''

Busco con la mirada a sus amigos, pero no sabía dónde estaban. Aunque a su sentido del olfato le llamo la atención un olor que le hizo sonar las tripas.

-Comida- susurro, suplicando. Y como sí de un perro se tratase, busco el lugar de donde provenía el olor. Y no era raro que el aquel lugar era la cocina. Al llegar, ahí se encontró a sus dos amigos preparando quien sabe qué cosa, solamente sabía que olía realmente bien.- ¿Qué están haciendo?-Pregunto aún algo adormilado. Cuando Mangel y Cheeto giraron sus miradas dejándolas fijas en el que acaba de hablarles, rieron a carcajadas. Rubius solo los miro arcando una ceja

-¡No puedo creerlo, no he ha dado cuenta! HAHAHAHA- Menciono el castaño sin poder evitar volver a reír. El otro también reía con ganas

-¿Qué?- Pregunto, pero los otros no dejaban de reír- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Los otros dos giraron sus miradas y luego volvieron a reír, afirmando la pregunta que les había hecho el ojiverde. Este salió corriendo hacía a un espejo, para poder observar lo que tenía en la cara. Y lo que observo, no le gusto para nada.

-''Pepito me violo''- Marco el entre cejo leyendo estas palabras que estaban en su frente, y como si fuera la cerecita sobre el pastel, se encontraba un monito dibujado con una flecha seleccionándolo y con el nombre de Pepito, con una carita feliz- Hijos de puta- dijo en un susurro.- ¡Hijos de puta!- Menciono lo mismo, pero esta vez gritando. Salió corriendo hacía la cocina y al entrar volvió a gritar- ¡HIJOS DE LA GRAN PUTA!- selecciono su frente- ¿Creen que esto es gracioso?- estaba enfadado… no, más bien, estaba CABREADO. Los otros siguieron riendo por un momento, pero al ver la cara de Rubius realmente enfadada, empezaron a dejar de reír.

-Tranquilo, solo fue una broma- El ojiverde los miro con cara de odio y volvió a regresar al baño para quitarse esa ''mierda'' de la cara. –Creo que sí se enojó- ambos se lanzaron miradas asustadas y formaron un mueca con sus labios. Cheeto apagó la mecha de la estufa y ambos se dirigieron a donde su amigo.

Rubius estaba agachado quedando boca abajo, con el grifo cayendo agua y frotándose con la mano la frente. –Demonios, ¿qué acaso es marcador permanente?- preguntó tras notar la presencia de sus amigos

-Pueh…- mejor no quisieron contestar. Sintieron que la furia del ojiverde lo atacaría en cualquier momento. Aunque no esperaban que su amigo empezara a lanzarles agua de la nada, haciendo que se mojaran principalmente de la cara y el pecho. Todo había sido muy repentino, pero ahora, Rubius fue el que rio al final.

-¡Que cabronazo ereh!- grito Mangel

-¡Esta en mi venganza!- E imito una risa psicópata mientras los observaba. Al final, los otros dos terminaron también riendo; después de todo, el ojiverde no se lo había tomado tan mal.-De todos modos, ¿Por qué coño lo hicieron con marcador permanente? ¡No me lo puedo quitar!-volvió a frotarse la frente aún más fuerte, provocando que cambiara a un color rojizo.

-Eso eh culpa de Chetto-El castaño dijo como si fuera el inocente

-¿Qué? ¡Tú fuiste el de la idea!

-¡No seas mentiroso!-Reclamó

-Vale, ya estuvo bueno- intervino Rubius tratando de evitar que empezaran a pelearse como perros y gatos.- ¿Qué planeaban hacer de almorzar?

Después de todo este embrollo de la broma, se dispusieron a almorzar tranquilamente, hablando de ciertas cosas triviales.

…

Después de haber estado toda la noche en casa de Cheeto, ambos regresaron a casa. Y, para Rubius, todo el camino había parecido un infierno. Cada vez que pasaban al lado de una persona, esa se le quedaba viendo y luego terminaban riéndose de él o viéndolo raro. Pero lo peor fue cuando unos padres pasaban con sus hijos como de 10 años y los pequeños habían empezado a gritar las palabras '' ¡Pepito me violo!'' a todo pulmón en medio de mucha gente. ¡Dios! Eso había sido realmente vergonzoso y a la vez divertido por haber visto las expresiones de los padres, y el cómo Mangel se reía con ganas, pareciendo que necesitaba otro pulmón para poder respirar.

Cuando habían llegado a su departamento, el castaño se había ido probablemente a su cuarto y el ojiverde directo al baño, para poder quitarse de una maldita vez ''eso'' de su rostro. Pero su frente empezaba a irritarse y el marcador no se quitaba.

-¡Demonios, Mangel; me cago en ti y el Cheeto!-gritó para que su amigo lo escuchara, pero no había recibido contestación por parte su amigo- ¿Aún estas vivo?-pregunto con el mismo tono de voz, pero al momento de no recibir respuesta, fue hacía su habitación para ver que le pasaba.

Abrió la puerta y ahí se encontró a su amigo hecho bolita en su cama, abrazando su almohada con la funda de Woody, el muñeco que sale en Toy Story. Sus tentaciones de regresarle la broma eran intensas, pero termino conteniéndose. Lo observo por un momento más y no pudo evitar sonreír. ''Luce tan…'' ¿Qué demonios estaba a punto de pensar?

Y salió de la habitación tratando de ignorar ese pensamiento que quería sacar de su cabeza.

Observo a Raspberry que se encontraba frente a la puerta de su cuarto. Dio un suspiro y decidió acostarse un rato e ignorar su frente por un momento. Después lo resolvería.

Cuando entro, no pudo evitar girar su mirada hacía su computadora. Recordó el Fic y de nuevo la curiosidad lo estaba consumiendo. Se sentó en la silla y se puso frente la pantalla y continúo con su lectura.

''_Todo había sucedido tan rápido. No sabía el cómo reaccionar; pero sentir aquella calidez, hacía que lo deseará más._

_Lo miró fijamente y no pudo evitar observar esos ojos castaños que lo volvía loco. _

_-¿Estás seguro de esto?- Pregunto Mangel algo nervioso_

_-La verdad es que no me siento muy seguro- se encontraba realmente rojo y con la respiración acelerada_

_-No te voy a obligar sí no quieres- Al instante, el ojiverde negó con la cabeza_

_-No, es que… solamente estoy algo nervioso''_

-¿QUÉ?-grito realmente aterrado- ¡Demonios! Ósea… ¿QUÉ?- No sabía cómo tomarse todo aquello- ¡No, no, no, no y no!- se levantó de su silla y empezó a dar círculos por su habitación- ¡AGH! No puedo creerlo- Se revolvió el cabello. No podía creerlo. ¡Ni siquiera en la vida real pasaba eso! Solo lo hacías y ya… ¿no? ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡MIERDA! No quería siquiera imaginárselo. ¿Cómo es posible que esta parte del Fic le había afectado y el otro que sí leyó con Mangel no? En definitiva, ¡ya no lo leería!... Tal vez solo un capitulo o dos, pero nada más.

Antes de volver a aproximarse hacía su computadora, la puerta de su habitación se abrió

-¿Qué demonioh te suhede?- Pregunto su amigo algo adormilado. ¡Genial! Lo que faltaba- Tus gritoh me despertarón- miro al ojiverde y lo noto algo… alterado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Eh…- Miro su ordenador. Demonios, la ventana abierta con ese Fic al aire. No quería que su amigo se diera cuenta que él había leído un Fic de ellos dos como pareja.-N-no, nada- y Se puso frente a la pantalla para que no observara lo que estaba haciendo, o más bien, leyendo.

-¿Qué escondeh?- pregunto con una sonrisa y aproximándose hacía su amigo.

-Es enserio, ¡nada!- dijo poniendo sus manos hacía adelante para obstruirle el paso. Pero fue inútil. El castaño lo aparto tomándolo por los hombros. Pero no iba a permitir que se diera cuenta del porque había hecho tanto escándalo; así que lo tomo por los brazos y lo aparto. Mangel lucho para tratar de ver qué demonios hacía el ojiverde. Pero algo mal calculado hizo que Rubius lo empujara con mucha fuerza, haciendo que su amigo cayera al suelo.

-¡Ah! Lo siento, Jaja- extendió su mano, ofreciéndosela al castaño y este la tomo, aunque tiro con demasiada fuerza haciendo que el ojiverde cayera a su lado. Mangel se levantó rápidamente y así, quedo al descubierto aquel pequeño ''secreto'' que había tenido su amigo desde hace un día.

Al principio, Rubius se había levantado rápidamente y había cerrado sus ojos muy fuerte. ''Maldita sea, que vergüenza''. No quería ni siquiera hablar y le ponía de los nervios que el castaño ni se inmutará. No había dicho nada ni había hecho algún movimiento. ''MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA''

-Emm…- por fin pronuncio algo el de ojos cafés, pero sinceramente, preferiría que no dijera nada y que solo la tierra se lo comiera.- ¿Cómo he supone que me debo tomah ehto?- Por fin había volteado a ver al ojiverde y a este le había dado un escalofrío en solo ver su rostro.

-Eh… bueno, verás… yo…- No podía formular palabra. El otro lo miraba fijamente, como queriendo leer su mente. Empezó a mostrarse una sonrisa en los labios del castaño, luego empezó a reír un poco hasta que termino riendo a carcajadas.

-HAHAHA ¡No puedo creerlo!- volvió a girar su mirada a la computadora- ¿Haz ehtado leyendo ehto?- No pudo evitar volver a reír- _''Cada vez que unían sus bocas, no podía evitar que su corazón latiera como loco''_- Menciono imitando una voz dramatica. El otro empezaba a ponerse rojo, pero no decía nada. No quería decir nada.- ¿Somoh nosotroh?- había dejado de reír, pero aún tenía esa sonrisa en sus labios. Rubius no dijo nada, ni dio una señal… nada. Estaba en shock. –Vamos, no te pongah así.- dijo mientras se acercaba a su amigo- Oye, no estoy enfadado ni nada por el estilo- al fin el ojiverde levanto un poco la mirada.- Solo algo imprehionado, no creí que te gustará leer este tipo de cosah- Lo tomo por los hombros

-N-no me gusta, solo que… me gano la curiosidad- dijo tartamudeando un poco

- Haha, sí que me hiciste el día- se sentó en la silla y se puso a leer un poco- así que yo soy el… activo- marco algo de énfasis en la última palabra

-¿Qué?- se acercó hacía el- ¡No puedo creerlo!- leyó un párrafo completo donde te explicaba ''eso'' con mucho detalle- No quería terminar de leer esto- giro su mirada hacía su amigo- Y tengo que decirte que tú tienes más pinta de ser el pasivo

-La demás gente no opina lo mismo- bromeo el castaño. Y aquí es donde se quedaron en silencio. Antes de poder hacer algo más, giraron sus miradas para verse fijamente.

''_El verse a los ojos, no dieron vuelta atrás y dieron el primer paso. Uno muy importante''_

Pero no decían ni hacían nada, simplemente mirarse. Como si fueran a verse por última vez… cada uno perdiéndose en sus ojos. Sintiendo aquella cercanía algo íntima.

''_Se acercaron lentamente quedando a centímetros… sintiendo la respiración el uno al otro''_

Algo extraño estaba pasando, que hacía que ojiverde se pusiera nervioso viéndolo de esa manera, así que trato de romperla mostrando una sonrisa. Aunque esto solo hizo que se pusiera aún más nervioso.

Mangel levanto su brazo, colocándolo en el hombro de Rubius, haciendo que este se tensará. ¿Cómo habían terminado en esta situación? ¿Y por qué se sentía tan nervioso? Se lamio los labios antes de preguntar

-¿Qué sucede?- El otro no dijo nada. Se acercó un poco a su amigo, aunque no demasiado, y lo siguió observando como lo hacía antes

-Nada- sonrió de lado. ¿Qué tramaba hacer Mangel? ¿Por qué se sentía de ésta manera? ¿Y que era esa emoción acumulada en su pecho? ¡No soportaba esto más!

Y, de la nada, se escuchó maullar a la gata. Agradeció a Dios, a los gatos del mundo y al destino, que habían roto esa tención. El ojiverde se levantó al instante

-¡Ah! Creo que Raspberry tiene hambre- y se fue corriendo de su habitación, mientras la gatita lo seguía, dejando a Mangel solo frente al ordenador. Estaba desorientado, tratando de procesar todo lo que había ocurrido, o más bien, todo lo que había hecho y lo estaba a punto de hacer. En ese momento reacciono. ¿Qué había estado tramando hacer? ¿Enserio había estado a punto de…? ¡NO! Era imposible. Pero entonces ¿Por qué había actuado de esa manera? Su cuerpo había estado actuado solo, en ese entonces ni siquiera pensaba en la situación. No quería iniciar de esta manera.

Dio un suspiro. Lo menos que había querido hacer era haber asustado a su amigo.

''_Se giró para observar al ojiverde. Noto como este estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y en solo verlo, ese pensamiento vago por su mente –Te amo-''_


	3. Chapter 3

Tururu!

Siguiente capitulo! :D

* * *

><p>Se había quedado mirando la puerta, esperando a que su amigo apareciera por ella; pero era obvio que no iba a suceder. Había dejado que su cuerpo actuase solo provocando… eso. Pero, seguía sin creer que lo que había estaba a punto de hacer era besar a su amigo. A su mejor amigo. Se suponía que tenían una gran amistad masculina macho pecho peludo, nada más. Cielos, esperaba no haber arruinado eso por ese tonto actuar suyo.<p>

Asusto a su amigo, lo sabía. Sí, no es como si nunca hubiesen actuado de una manera tan homosexual, claro que lo habían hecho; pero solo en modo de broma. Esto era una situación diferente. Y él lo sabía.

No podría describir con exactitud qué es lo que realmente sentía, porque ni él lo entendía. Las razones por la que lo hace confundir son dos. La primera es que, es su mejor amigo y le encantaba pasar el tiempo con él y hacer idioteces. Apoyarse como si fuesen hermanos. Pero el otro punto era que había una cosa rara que no cuadraba. Que lo hacía confundir y hacía que él actuase de esa manera hacía el ojiverde. ¡Joder! Se sentía estúpido pensando como un adolescente con crisis nerviosa.

Tenía que disculparse con su amigo por cómo había actuado. Así que, después de dar un suspiro se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia donde había ido Rubius. Probablemente estaría en la cocina, así que fue el primer lugar que reviso. Y como supuso, ahí estaba; sentado en medio de la cocina, frente a un platito pequeño en el que Raspberry comía como si estuviera pellizcando la comida. En su opinión los gatos comen muy raro.

Su amigo se encontraba observando fijamente hacía la gatita, como si estuviera hablando con ella telepáticamente.

Y verlo de esa manera, sintió que debía dejarlo un momento solo. No quería molestarlo. Así que sin decir palabra, se alejó de la cocina y se aproximó hacía la salida del departamento. Saldría un momento a pensar la situación.

…

Había durado un buen rato fuera, y ahora se sentía más motivado. Se disculparía con su amigo llegando a casa y ambos comerían varios panes de pipas que había comprado hacía unos instantes. Traía una bolsa que se encontraba totalmente cubierta con varios paquetes de ese bocadillo.

Iba a paso rápido, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras tarareaba una pequeña cancioncilla. El ambiente se había tornado frío y solamente llevaba una camiseta de manga corta. Sentía su piel chinita.

El cielo tomaba un tono anaranjado, percatando a todos que el día estaba por terminar y la noche reinaría. Se sentía la brisa helada y las lámparas de las calles estaban a punto de encenderse. Esto hizo que Mangel aumentara el paso. Y cuando menos se había dado cuenta, ya estaba frente a la puerta del departamento que compartía con su amigo. La abrió sonriente.

-¡Rubiuh! ¿Qué creeh que traje?- dijo (gritó) con un gran sonrisa. Pero su amigo no se encontraba en la sala, así que se había sentido muy estúpido haber hecho eso sin que nadie le hubiese visto.

Entro en la casa y digamos que el ambiente se encontraba casi igual de frío que haya afuera. Aunque por el momento, le valió una berenjena y buscó a su amigo… Aunque sabía perfectamente donde estaría. Se dirigió a su habitación y abrió esta puerta de la misma manera que lo había hecho con la otra. El cuarto se encontraba a oscuras y la única luz que había era la que brindaba la computadora del ojiverde.

-¡He vuelto y mira lo que traje!- gritó fuertemente, provocando que el otro se sobresaltara y se quitara los cascos que traía y los lanzara lejos; mientras se encogía en su silla y se tapaba la cara con sus manos.

-Joder- dijo después de que había dado un gran grito. Suspiro unos momentos tratando de calmarse. Se levantó y giro su mirada observando al castaño- ¡Joder, Mangel! ¿Qué te sucede?- el otro lo miro parpadeando un par de veces, pero luego volvió a sonreír

-¡Perdón! No creí que estuvierah jugando

-¡Pues lo estoy! Maldición, me asustaste- dio un largo suspiro y se pasó una mano por su cabello.-Pero mira, ven, ¡este juego es muy bueno!- Y con esas últimas palabras, regreso a su silla y volvió a jugar. Al parecer, era como si hubiera bloqueado todo lo que había sucedido hace unas horas antes. El castaño quería hablar sobre eso, pero creía que dejarlo todo por un rato sería buena idea; así que simplemente se acercó al ojiverde y se posiciono a su lado.

Vio a su amigo jugar un rato y había veces en las que empezaban a gritar como nenas asustadas. ¡Exacto! Este era uno de los momentos que le gustaba.

Había un extraño olor que rondaba por el ambiente. Así que se concentró en que era ese mal olor. Rubius también lo había captado y ambos empezaron a buscar de dónde provenía ese olor, hasta que se dieron cuenta qué, o más bien, quien era.

-¡Dios! Vete a darte un baño- grito el ojiverde- Hueles peor que Raspberry

-Vale, no eh como si tu olierah muy bonito

-¡Yo huelo a flores!- ante este comentario, el castaño rio

-Hahaha, lo que digas- y se fue de la habitación de su amigo, hacía el baño. Al llegar ahí, abrió el grifo en el que indicaba que salía agua caliente. Se desvistió y se metió en la ducha sintiendo como el agua calientita lo relajaba y le despejaba la mente.

…

Al salir de la ducha, primero fue directo a su habitación para cambiarse y, al terminar esto, se dirigió de nuevo al cuarto de su amigo para seguir jugando y hacer estupideces.

-¡Ya huelo a margaritah!- Dijo el castaño alegre después de haber traspasado la puerta.

-¡Ya era hora!- mostro una sonrisa y cruzaron sus miradas. Sí, así es como le gustaba verlo; feliz y sin ninguna preocupación.

Jugaron otro rato, comentando una que otra idiotez y gritando de repente como nenas cada vez que ocurría un Scrimer. Y ver en el juego un plato de comida en esa mesa virtual, Mangel recordó porque había llegado tan entusiasmado a casa y había hecho que su amigo se sobresaltara antes al momento asustarlo.

-¡Ah, sí! Casi lo olvido- Dijo tomando la bolsa que había dejado a un lado de la cama. Le dio la vuelta, provocando que todos los paquetes cayeran en el lugar donde dormía el Rubius.

-¡Pan de pipas!- El ojiverde había girado su mirada hacía lo que ahora se encontraba en su cama y eso le hizo sacar una gran sonrisa.- ¡Mangel, eres grande!- Se acercó hacía él y le dio un gran abrazo amistoso. El castaño por un momento abrió los ojos sorprendido por que no se esperaba eso, pero al final termino sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo.

Sintió la necesidad de quedarse en esa posición por un rato más. Como lo que había ocurrido hacía unos días cuando durmieron juntos a causa de que a su amigo le aterraba estar solo porque sabía que la luz no regresaba. Haber despertado a su lado, sintiendo como brindaba un calor que lo relajaba profundamente. Observando ese rostro tan tranquilo que sentía que podía ver por siempre…

Después de un momento de estar en su mundo de fantasías, se concentró en lo que realmente quería hablar con su amigo.

-¡Perdón!- Dijo de la nada y rompiendo el abrazo mientras lo miraba a los ojos- No quise asustarte ni actuar de esa manera- Había borrado la sonrisa que tenía en sus labios y había cambiado su expresión a una preocupada.

-¿Asustarme?- arco una ceja tratando de comprender a lo que se refería- ¿Hablas de ahorita cuando estaba jugando? No importa, de todos modos ni me asustaste tanto- Mostro una sonrisa en sus labios

-No, no me refiero a eso…- dio una pausa tratando de pensar en lo que debería decir-… quiero disculparme por… haber invadido tu espacio- observo como el ojiverde borro su sonrisa e hizo que eso lo pusiese nervioso. ¡Demonios! Esperaba no haber dicho nada estúpido.

-¡Ah! Eso, ya no importa- Su amigo había vuelto a formar esa sonrisa en sus labios, pero no podría decir que era como las otras. Esta parecía más nerviosa. De todos modos, ¿acababa de decir que no importaba?

-¿No importa?

-Sí, bueno…-desvió la mirada-… me refiero a que no hay problema, solo que…-Volvió a mirar a Mangel a los ojos, y este sintió una emoción acumulada en su pecho-… No es como si nosotros tuviéramos una relación muy ''normal''- marco énfasis en la última palabra. Por alguna razón, no creyó que eso fuera lo que quería decirle.

-¿A qué te refiereh?- Pregunto el castaño algo desconcertado

-Bueno, es que no es como si fuera la primera vez que hicimos eso- Era cierto, lo habían hecho ya en vídeos que incluso subieron a sus canales de Youtube, además, enfrente de sus amigos. Pero algo que tampoco se podía negar, es que ese acercamiento había sido diferente a los otros. En este, actuó su cuerpo por cuenta sola y no pudo siquiera controlarlo. Si Raspberry no los hubiese interrumpido, quien sabe cómo hubiera terminado todo eso.

Mostro una sonrisa. No quería arruinar toda una amistad como esa por una cosa, que al parecer, no valía.

-Entonceh, ¿eso es un que me perdonah?

-¡Claro!- Rubius seguía con esa gran sonrisa mientras decía esa palabra. Este tomo un paquete de pan de pipas y se lo ofreció a su amigo- Anda, hay que dejar todo eso atrás que tenemos trabajo que hacer comiendo esto- Mantenía esa sonrisa y empezaba a embobarse en solo verlo. Tomo el paquete que le ofreció y lo abrió para comerse lo que tenía dentro.

Y así transcurrió todo el tiempo antes de que durmieran. Comían, bromeaban, veían vídeos e incluso hasta grabaron algo para después editarlo y subirlo a internet. El momento era… perfecto.

…

No se acordaba de cuando había regresado a su habitación y había terminado dormido. Pero lo que si sabía era que en cuanto despertó, se sentía de la patada. Literalmente, se sentía mal. No tenía fuerzas y no quería hacer ni el más mínimo movimiento. Era de día y se encontraba acostado en su cama, pero por más que tratara de levantarse, no se sentía con fuerzas y terminaba de nuevo acostado.

Algo cansado, dejo de hacer cualquier movimiento y se quedó quieto, volviendo a cerrar los parpados. Ese día no quería hacer nada más que solo dormir.

Tal vez había terminado de esa manera al haberse bañado con agua caliente mientras él se encontraba frío. ¿Un cambio muy drástico de temperatura había hecho que se sintiera así? Bufo en su interior.

A lo fondo, no escuchaban más que murmullos. Probablemente su amigo ya estaría despierto y el provocaba esos sonidos, pero no le importo demasiado. Su móvil había empezado a sonar, y no podía evitar escucharlo, aunque también no le intereso demasiado al momento de darse cuenta que el sonido que brindaba, era de mensaje, así que lo dejo pasar y lo ignoro.

Le empezó a hartar cuando el pitido sonaba cada 3 segundos, así que, gruñendo en su interior, se levantó lentamente, y como pudo, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba su celular. Al momento de tomarlo, volvió a ir a su cama y se tiró en ella de nuevo.

Al abrir su bandeja de mensajes, se dio cuenta que tenía 10 por parte de su querido amigo Rubius

''_Vamos levántate''_

''_Vamos, ya amaneció''_

''_Deja de soñar conmigo''_

''_Pepito te va a violar si no te levantas''_

''_Levanta''_

''_No quiero ir a por ti''_

''_Si no te levantas te echaré agua en la cara''_

''_Levántate''_

''_Levántate''_

''_Levántate''_

…

Además, seguía enviándole mensajes como loco. Y cuando ya lo tenía hasta el copete, le contesto, con otro mensaje, claro.

_- Vale, ¡Ya deja de enviar mensajes!-_

''_Tenemos que ir a Bgames''_

_-No quiero ir-_

''_Tienes que, han planeado hacer un nuevo vídeo, y la verdad parece que va a estar muy bueno :D''_

¡Genial! Era el momento el que menos se quería levantar y le hablaban precisamente hoy para ir. '' ¿Qué hice destino? ¿Qué hice tan mal para que me odies?''

_-Es que no me siento bien-_

''_No seas flojo''_

_-Es enserio, me siento mal-_

Y ese fue el último mensaje antes de que el ojiverde fuera a la habitación del castaño. Mangel no tenía la menor idea de que era lo que le pasaba por la cabeza a su amigo. Se encontraba parado en la entrada de su habitación, viéndolo como si fuese la primera vez que se encontraba enfermo.

Se acercó a él y observo completamente su estado.

-¿Cómo que te sientes mal?- Ante esta pregunta, el otro solo asintió con la cabeza y se acurruco más en su cama. Sintió la mano del Rubius posicionarse en su frente y la sintió bien que estuviese ahí. El ojiverde la retiro, pero sin apartar la mirada de su amigo.

-Tienes calentura- Se notaba algo preocupado.

-No eh…-Trato de formular una oración, pero su garganta la sentía ceca y se escuchaba muy ronco al hablar-… para tanto

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?! Ni siquiera puedes hablar bien- protesto algo molesto. Mangel mostro una sonrisa algo débil. Le gustaba cuando actuaba de esa manera preocupada y a la vez enfadada, pero la verdad es que tenía razón. No quería moverse para nada y no tenía tantas fuerzas. Incluso para enviar lo mensajes había sido como una maratón de movimiento de dedos.

-Me siento… peoh que mierda de cerdo- Había soltado trabadamente y con la voz muy ronca. El otro soltó una risilla

-Vamos, no gastes tus fuerzas diciendo chistes estúpidos- ''No es un chiste, es cierto… me siento peor que la mierda de cerdo'' Ese pensamiento vago por su mente al escuchar el comentario de su amigo.- Les avisaré a los chicos que estas enfermo y que no puedes ir- esas palabras lo habían desconcertado. ¡Dios! Sentía un gran placer en su interior que su propio amigo dijese eso. Que no fuera a Bgames y se quedara en casa porque se encontraba mal. Aunque, no sabía si era el orgullo u otra cosa, pero sentía que tenía que ir. No podría dejar a su amigo solo mientras él se quedaba en cama todo el día como un perezoso.

-No, voy a ir- Al decir esto, Rubius negó con la cabeza

-Tú te vas a quedar aquí- marco el entrecejo- no te me vayas a morir en el camino hacía haya.

-Ya te dije, no eh para tanto…-dio una pausa-… ademah, ya sabeh que pasa si faltah a lo que te piden- le dio un escalofrió el recordar lo que había pasado cuando les pidieron que fueran y no habían ido hasta una semana después. ¡Eso no volvería a ocurrir nunca!

El ojiverde parecía como si lo considerará, pero no alejaba su vista de Mangel. Tal vez no tenía la menor idea de lo que tenía que hacer. Deseaba saber qué es lo que le pasaba por la cabeza

-¿Qué piensah?- pregunto al fin, aún con su tono de voz bajo y ronco.

-En que si te dejo aquí solo, puede que también te mueras- El otro marco el entrecejo y trato de decir las palabras que venían a continuación fueran fuertes y enfadadas.

-¡Que ánimos me das! Por eso te quiero- Esto último lo había dicho con sarcasmo. El otro empezó a reír, pero no demasiado ni como loco y se dirigió hacia la puerta para salir de la habitación.

-Como mi señor amo está enfermo, le haré algo de comer, ¿qué es lo que desea?- imitó a un sirviente de la realeza o de un millonario. El castaño ladeo la cabeza y mostro una sonrisa

-Esclavo, por el momento no tengo apetito- continuó con el juego- Pero le dejo hacerse lo que usted quiera

-Vamos, tiene que comer algo- Mangel negó con la cabeza y este gruñó- Bueno, le haré lo que a mí me apetezca- y con estas últimas palabras al aire, salió de su cuarto y dejo al castaño solo en su habitación.

Por alguna razón, se sentía feliz. Bueno, él sabía esa razón. Su amigo le iba a cocinar algo. Algo hecho por él, con mucho amor, carriño, flores y mariposas… Está bien, en ese modo no; pero por un momento se sintió querido. Y agradeció al mundo por permitirle tener un amigo como esa persona que estaba haya en la cocina. Un amigo con el que puedes jugar, hacer estupideces e incluso, apoyarse mutuamente en las buenas y en las malas. Se había adaptado tanto a estar con Rubius que, si por alguna razón se fuera, no tenía la menor idea de que es lo que haría.

…

Paso un tiempo, y haberlo estando esperando, volvió a sentir sueño y los parpados cansados. Los cerró por un momento. No se quería quedar dormido y no comer lo que su amigo le estaba preparando, así que contaría 100 segundos y luego los volvería abrir.

Su plan no había resultado como quería. Ni había terminado de contar, cuando de repente se quedó sellado en un profundo sueño. Rubius había regresado con un plato de comida, que en ella había una simple torta de huevo. Muy práctico y no requería tanto esfuerzo físico. Pero al verlo dormido en la cama, sintió que esas quemaduras en sus dedos no habían valido la pena. Con el orgullo destruido, deshizo esos pensamientos se su cabeza y se acercó a la cama del castaño. Dejo el plato en cualquier lugar y lo miro de nuevo. Volvió a tocar su frente y esta no había bajado la temperatura. ¿Debía llamar a un doctor?

Giro su mirada hacia la derecha y observo los cajones donde guardaba Mangel su ropa. Fue hacía ellos y abrió el primero que vio. Noto un montón de calcetines y ropa interior limpia, pero solo se enfocó en los primeros mencionados y tomo uno. Después de esto, directamente se dirigió al baño, y mojo esa calceta con agua tibia. Regreso de nuevo a la habitación de su amigo y sin detenerse, se aproximó hacía él y le puso la calceta en la frente. El agua lograba juntarse, haciendo pequeñas gotitas de agua que se deslizaban por la cabeza de castaño.

El ojiverde había tomado la silla que estaba en el cuarto de su amigo y se sentó en ella, pero antes la movió para que quedará frente a la cama. Dio un largo suspiro. ¿Cómo es que había terminado así? Sentía que en cualquier momento le pasaría algo… horrible. ¡No! Debía tener esos pensamientos, no tenía que pensar de una manera tan NEGATIVA. Solamente estaba enfermo, a todo mundo le pasaba, ¿porque a él no?

-Será mejor que llame a los chicos- Tomo su móvil y marco el número correspondiente.

…

Por segunda vez en ese día, había abierto los ojos y, por un momento, se sintió desconcertado y sacado de onda. Trato de razonar las cosas por un momento, y en ese entonces, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no había funcionado su plan de los 100 segundos. '' ¿Me quede dormido? ¡No puede ser! ¿Y Rubius? ¿Se fue ya?'' Con estos pensamientos en mente, se incorporó, logrando sentarse en la cama. Ya había recobrado un poco más de fuerza, así que le fue fácil hacerlo. Y en el momento en que se sentó, observo como un pedazo de tela caía en sus piernas. Cuando lo tomó, se dio cuenta de que era un calcetín algo húmedo. Por instinto toco su frente y está también se encontraba en la misma situación. ¿Había tenido el calcetín en la cabeza? Sonrió en su interior… ya imaginaba quien había sido.

Se levantó de la cama, algo más reforzado, y se encamino fuera de su habitación para saber si de casualidad se encontraba su amigo en la casa. Escucho unas voces provenientes de la sala, así que fue a ver quiénes eran los que estaban ahí.

-¡Mangel!- Había identificado exactamente al proveniente de esa voz, y sonrió de lado. Al haber llegado a la sala, se había encontrado con sus amigos Cheeto, Alexby y Rubius; que estarían hablando de quien sabe qué cosa antes de que llegará a interrumpirlos.

El castaño saludo ladeando la cabeza, mientras levantaba su mano y hacía lo mismo. Se acercó hacía ellos a paso lento, pero se detuvo al momento de que Rubius se levantó.

-¿Qué demonios haces levantado? ¡Debes estar en cama!- Y cuando dijo estas palabras, lo tomo por los hombros con la intención de regresarlo a su habitación.

-No, la veda' eh que me siento mejoh- lo detuvo, y le sonrió, dándole un pequeño golpecillo en el brazo del ojiverde.-Ademáh ya me canse de estah acostado- El otro lo miro un momento incrédulo, pero después escapo un suspiro y curveó hacía arriba sus labios. Mangel Miro por detrás del hombro de Rubius, y ahí observo a sus otros dos amigos que los veían con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- Hablo Alexby acercándose a ellos, al igual que Cheeto.

-Mucho mejoh, ¡ya no me siento como mierda de cerdo!- Y ante este comentario, los que se encontraban a su alrededor rieron por no esperarse esa respuesta.

El castaño ya no se sentía tan mal como en aquella mañana. No es como si ya estuviera perfecto, pero se encontraba maso menos bien, y para él eso funcionaba.

-¿Y ustedeh que hacen aquí?- Preguntó tras haberse sentado, junto con los otros, en el sillón.

-Rubius nos llamó- Hablo Alexby, seleccionando al mencionado- Dijo que estabas enfermo y que no sabía cómo cuidarte- El ojiverde trato de protestar negando lo que había dicho su amigo, pero le fue impedido al momento de que Cheeto hablo

-Sé que tenías ganas de que Rubius fuera tu enfermera, pero no sabe mucho de cómo serlo

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que se mucho de cómo cuidar a un enfermo!- Y aquí fue cuando el ojiverde no se quedó con la boca cerrada. Empezó a parlotear con los otros dos que le estaban dando la contraria. Mangel solo los observaba tratando de acomodar las piezas en su cabeza y comprender lo que había escuchado. Recapitulemos… Él se encontraba mal desde esta mañana y se sentía de la patada. Su amigo trato de animarlo e incluso hacerlo sentir mejor, y practicante lo había hecho. Le hizo el desayuno. Le coloco un calcetín mojado en la frente. Había llamado a sus amigos para tratar de ayudarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor…

''_Badump''_

Formo una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja mostrando sus dientes, luego comenzó a reír. Los otros lo miraron con cara de no comprender el por qué tan drástico el cambio del castaño. Lo miraban como si estuviese loco.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo. Esto hizo que el otro empezará a reír con más ganas, mientras se tomaba el estómago.

-Eh que…- Y sin poder terminar la frase, volvió a reír. Los otros no sabían cómo debían actuar ante la situación, pero dejaron a Mangel reír y continuaron con su pequeña pelea de niños. Mientras más parloteaban, más se reía el que se encontraba enfermo; hasta el momento que no pudo resistir y se levanto

-¡Ya, vale, ya cállense! Van a ser que me haga en los pantaloneh- Y tratando de controlar su risa, mientras los veía sosteniendo su estómago. El primero en mirarlo fue Cheeto, luego este les dio un golpecillo a los otros para captar su atención.

-Me alegra que aún puedas reír como loco- Hablo el mencionado anteriormente, mientras se levantaba y ponía una mano en el hombro del castaño.

-El que es estés enfermo, no significa que no sigas siendo raro- Ahora hablo Alexby, también levantándose del sillón y se posicionaba frente de él. El ojiverde no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo.

Mangel observo como lo chicos se lanzaban miradas como si estuviesen hablando en modo delfín. Estos tenían una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no decían nada. Pasaron unos segundos y aún no habían reaccionado '' ¿Qué demonios les pasa?''

-Bueno, nosotros no vamos- Antes de que pudiera preguntar que sucedía, Cheeto lo interrumpió

-Sí, tenemos que irnos- No sabía porque, pero tenía la sensación de que ocultaban algo.-Pero, primero nos vamos a robar a tu esposa un momento, ¿te importa?- Tomaron a Rubius por los hombros conduciéndolo hacía la salida.

-Eh…- El ojiverde observaba a sus dos amigos algo extrañado, pero luego volteo a ver a Mangel- ¿Vas a estar bien sin mí, cariño?- Bromeó, mostrando una sonrisa

-Por supuesto querida, solo que no me abandoneh- Y tras decir esto, le guiño un ojo a su amigo mientras curveaba sus labios hacía arriba.

Observo como se llevaron a su amigo y cerraban la puerta al atravesarla. Al finalizar esto, fue de nuevo a su habitación tratando de distraerse con algo. Y al entrar, se encontró a la gata tirada en la cama.

-¿Tas' cómoda?- le pregunto. Se sentó al lado de ella, acariciándole detrás de las orejas, escuchando como empezaba a ronronear. Tomó una cinta para tenis, que nunca había utilizado y empezó a jugar con la gata. Esta simplemente trataba de atraparla, aunque cada intento que hacía, le era una lucha. Así duro un pequeño rato jugando con la gata, hasta que no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Sabeh que ocultan aquelloh?- Sintió como si le fuera a responder

-No- Dio un impulso hacia atrás al haber escuchado una voz, imaginando que había sido la gata. Trato de recapacitar, ya que esa voz era igual a la de Rubius, así que giro su mirada hacía la puerta y ahí se encontraba su amigo recargado en el marco de la entrada con una caja en sus manos.

-¡Dioh, creí que me había contestao' la gata!- Dio un suspiro de alivio tras haber visto a su amigo. El otro dio una risita

-Sería genial que Raspberry pudiera hablar- Se acercó a Mangel y ambos se quedaron mirando a la gata como esperando a que su petición fuera cumplida. Pero lo único que ocurrió fue que la gata empezara a lamerse por TODOS lados y que al rato se largará a quien sabe dónde.- En fin, mira lo que traje- le mostró la caja a su amigo, y al momento la abrió dramáticamente como si dentro tuviera una cosa muy valiosa- ¡Tachan! ¡Pizza!- Se sentó en la cama junto a él y había dejado la caja a un lado.

-¡PIZZA!- Sintió su estómago gruñir, al momento de que el olor lo golpeo en la nariz. Tomo una rebanada y al instante la dirigió a su boca, dándole una mordida. En todo el día no había comido, y sintió un gran placer al sentir el sabor de la pizza en su boca- ¡Ya tenía mucha hambre!

-Lo supuse- mostró una sonrisa en sus labios. El castaño ya había terminado la primera rebanada y ya iba por la otra, pero se dio cuenta de que su amigo no había comido nada.

-¿No vah a comeh?- Pregunto observando al ojiverde

-Bueno, si insistes- No negó la pregunta de su amigo, ya que también tenía hambre. MUCHA.

Duraron un momento en silencio, tratando, cada uno, de disfrutar la Pizza; hasta que llegó el momento en el que el castaño había separado los labios para hablar y no para poder masticar.

-¿Qué ocurrió en Bgames?- El otro lo miro, aun masticando.

-Jum… No lo sé, no fui- trago la comida antes de continuar- Les avise que estabas enfermo

-¿Y por qué no fuihte tú?- Pregunto algo dudoso.

-No quería dejarte solo- dijo con sencillez y dándole otro mordisco a la pizza- Además, ya te lo había dicho, te me mueres ¿y luego?- El otro mostró una sonrisa

-Bueno, al menoh sé que alguien se preocupa por mí- El otro asintió sonriente, mientras lo observaba a los ojos. Otra vez viéndose de esa manera que lo hacía sentir que en cualquier momento se volvería loco. El castaño no podía apartar su mirada del ojiverde, y mientras más lo veía, más tenía la necesidad de tenerlo cerca. No sabía desde cuando experimentaba esos sentimientos, pero era algo que no podía evitar.

Trato de acercarse, pero luego recordó como su amigo había reaccionado ante la gran cercanía que habían tenido ayer, así no quiso hacer nada raro que a Rubius le molestase; y tener ese tipo de cercanía era una de ellas.

¿Tal vez podría decir que no solamente sentía amistad por su amigo? ¿Qué sentía algo más? No lo sabía, pero por el momento le valía un comino todo. No le interesaba si pensaba como una nena enamorada, solo quería pasar un buen momento con esa persona que quería.

''_Y lo miro a los ojos, tratando de decir –Te amo-''_


End file.
